Álom és valóság
by Mariliisa
Summary: -FUTÓ- Hol húzódik a határ álom és valóság között? Történetemben az Uchiha-klán boldog családként él együtt. Itachit nemrég nevezték ki jouninná, és Sasuke úgy érzi, sohase éri utol. Sok-sok szeretettel Kittizovicsnak.
1. Chapter 1

**Cím:** Álom és valóság  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Műfaj:** dráma, angst, barátság, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** ?  
**Állapot:** futó  
**Szereplők:** Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** T  
**Ismertető:** Hol húzódik a határ álom és valóság között? Történetemben az Uchiha-klán boldog családként él együtt. Itachit nemrég nevezték ki jouninná, és Sasuke úgy érzi, sohase éri utol.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés:** Sok szeretettel Kittizovicsnak! Eredetileg a történet one-shot lett volna, de túl sok ötletem van. A fejezetek viszont rövidek, ezért elnézést kérek azoktól, aki nem szereti az ilyet. :)

* * *

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 1.  
**Szavak száma:** 530  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Sasuke és családja  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** bepillantás az Uchiha család mindennapjaiba.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

Sasuke sóhajtva térdelt le az ebédlőasztalhoz. Itachi ismét, már megint, újra és még egyszer felülmúlta őt. S ez… most más volt, mint az előzőek. A két testvér közötti űr hatalmas volt, és a fiatalabbik Uchiha úgy érezte, immáron végérvényesen lemaradt nagyszerű, mindenki által zseniként tisztelt bátyja mögött.

- Mi a baj, Sasuke? – kérdezte kedvesen Mikoto, és néhány lazacos sushit tett fia elé.

- Itachi… - sóhajtott újra a fiú, miközben kezébe vette az evőpálcákat. – Jounin lett. Mindössze 16 évesen!

- Nem ő a legfiatalabb – mondta az éppen hazaérkező Fukaku, miközben ő is letelepedett az asztal mellé. – Kakashi 13 éves volt, amikor jouninná nevezték ki.

Sasuke nem szólt, csak elgondolkodva birizgálta az ételt evőpálcikáival.

- Fiam, viselkedj, és egyél rendesen! – szólt rá szigorúan az apja. – Nem vagy már kisgyerek.

Igen, ez igaz. Uchiha Sasuke nem volt már kisgyerek.13 éves genin volt. Genin. Hála annak a féleszű Narutónak, aki miatt kiestek a chuunin-vizsga legelső fordulójában, mert még annyi esze sem volt, hogy puskázzon azon a nyavalyás írásbelin. Így hát Sasuke és Sakura hiába írt maximum pontos dolgozatot, szőke csapattársuknak hála megbuktatták őket. Bosszantó…

- Megjöttem! – hangzott egy kiáltás az ajtóból, és megjelent Sasuke minden rosszkedvének forrása.

- Itachi, üdv itthon! – mosolygott Mikoto. – Nos, milyen volt az első napod jouninként.

- Tűrhető – vonta meg a vállát a fiú, és oldalpillantást vetett kisöccsére. Ismerte annyira, hogy tudja, mit gondol most a kisebbik Uchiha. – Egy könnyebb küldetésre küldtek Asuma-sannal.

- És sikeres volt? – kérdezte apja.

- Igen – bólintott a fiú, immáron Sasuke mellől, és egy egész sushit préselt be a száján.

- Ez az én fiam! Szép munka! – dicsérte Fugaku.

- Köszönöm az ebédet – állt fel Sasuke az asztaltól. Tányérján a finom falatok szinte érintetlenül árválkodtak.

- Alig ettél valamit, Sasuke – nézett rá anyai aggodalmaskodással Mikoto. – Pedig egy ninjának szüksége van az erőre…

- Ne aggódj értem, jól vagyok. Naruto elrángatott Ichirakuhoz, azért nem vagyok éhes – mondta a fiú, és kisétált a konyhából. Dehogy ettek ők rament ma délután! De azt mégsem hagyhatja, hogy édesanyja aggódjon érte…

- Sasuke! – jelent meg Itachi is a folyosón. – Jól vagy?

- Semmi bajom – közölte csöppet sem barátságosan a kérdezett.

- Azt látom – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan az idősebbik testvér.

- Akarsz is valamit, vagy csak jó hobbinak tartod az öcséd piszkálását? – kérdezte idegesen Sasuke.

- Nyugi, otouto! Csak az érdekelne, hogy van-e kedved edzeni velem egy kicsit naplemente után. Ma nincs semmi dolgom, ráérek - húzta halvány mosolyra ajkait Itachi.

- Felőlem – vonta meg a vállát tettetett közönnyel a fiú. Hiába volt Sasuke remek színész, ha az érzelmei elrejtéséről volt szó, bátyja annyira ismerte már, hogy tudta, kisöccse most legszívesebben örömtáncot lejtene – ha büszkesége hagyná. Hiszen az elmúlt időszakban semmi idejük nem volt egymásra, olyannyira, hogy volt, hogy hetekig nem találkoztak. Ráadásul Sasukét fűtötte a vágy, hogy végre utolérje zseninek tartott testvérét, és az ehhez vezető legkönnyebb út a közös edzés volt.

- Jó, akkor tíz órakor találkozunk a szokásos helyen – bólintott Itachi, azzal szobája felé vette az irányt. – Szervusz, otouto!

- Szervusz, aniki – motyogta halkan Sasuke, mikor bátyja mögött becsukódott az ajtó. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a másik tökéletesen hallotta szavait, és most arcán egy elégedett vigyorral ül neki megírni egy jelentést.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 2.  
**Szavak száma:** 547  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Sasuke és családja  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Sasuke csapata elrontott egy küldetést, és ennek apja cseppet sem örül.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

A fiatalabbik Uchiha merengve bámulta bátyját a lemenő nap piros-arany fényében. Itachi hollófekete haját lágyan lengette az esti szellő, miközben a fiú a kertben ülve tisztítgatta fegyvereit.

Sasuke nem tudta elképzelni, hogyan lehetnek ők testvérek. Hiszen Itachi zseninek született, az ő korában már ANBU volt, nem pedig egyszerű genin, mint ő maga.

- Sasuke, beszélnünk kell! - hallotta maga mögül apja hangját a fiatalabb testvér, mire összerezzent.

- Igenis – sóhajtotta. Tudta, mi következik, Fugaku bizonyára már értesült mai kudarcáról.

Erről sem ő tehetett, legalábbis közvetve nem. Ugyan ő hibázott, és így tudott a hetes csapat által elkapott bűnöző megszökni, valójában Narutót kellene felelősségre vonni.

Sasuke csendesen követte apját annak szobájába, és idegesen térdelt le vele szemben a padlóra. Sosem értette, családon belül mi szükség van erre a sok formalitásra. Természetesen jó, ha valaki udvarias és megadja a kellő tiszteletet a másiknak, de ez azért mégiscsak túlzásnak tűnt. Itachival sohasem hajlongtak egymásnak.

- Beszéltem kakashival – kezdte Fugaku, mellkasa előtt összefonva karjait. - Hibáztál ma.

- Igen – bólintott csendesen Sasuke. - Sajnálom.

- Sajnálhatod is! - csattant fel a családfő. - Nagyon jól tudod, hogy minden hibáddal nem csak magadra, hanem az egész klánra hozol szégyent!

- Nem az én hibám volt – tiltakozott csendesen a fiú, de mielőtt folytathatta volna, az apja közbeszólt.

- Nem érdekelnek a kifogások! Az Uchihák Konohagakure büszkeségei, te viszont folyamatosan szégyent hozol ránk. Cseppet sem hasonlítasz a bátyádra!

A beálló csendben Sasuke csak bámult az apjára kerek szemekkel. Persze, tudhatta volna, hogy ide lyukadnak ki végül. Mindig Itachi volt a mintagyerek, ő pedig a hulladék.

- Sajnálom – suttogta végül a fiú. - Tudom, hogy csalódást okoztam. Ezentúl keményebben fogok dolgozni. - Bár azt nem tudta, hogyan lenne lehetséges még ennél is keményebben edzeni. Így is látástól vakulásig a gyakorlópályán volt, csak enni, aludni ésfürödni járt haza.

Fugaku úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a szavait.

- Elmehetsz – morogta.

Sasuke feltápászkodott a földről, és egy meghajlás után a szobájába ment. Sóhajtva, fáradtan zuhant le az ágyára, és kezdte el bámulni a plafont.

Tennie kell valamit, ha nem akarja, hogy egész életében Itachi árnyékában kelljen élnie, de nem tudta, mit. Ő nem volt olyan tehetséges, mint a bátyja, és hiába gyakorolt szorgalmasan, az idősebb fiú nyomába sem érhetett. Osztályelsőként végzett az Akadémián, már genin volt, második chuunin vizsgájára készült, miközben az ő korában Itachi már az ANBU-ban szolgált. Nehéz volt ezt elfogadni. Talán ahhoz lehetne hasonlítani az érzést, mint amit az a sportoló érez, aki mindig csak ezüstérmet nyer, de az aranyat elhalásszák előle.

- Otouto, kész az ebéd – kopogott be szobájába Itachi. Benézett, és látva öccse gondterhelt ábrázatát, benyitott. - Jól vagy?

- Elpuskáztam ma egy küldetést – sóhajtott Sasuke.

- A legjobbakkal is megesik – vont vállat biztatóan a báty.

- Veled még sohasem történt meg. - Itachi erre nem mondott semmit. Öccsének igaza volt, ő még sohasem hibázott akkorát, hogy a küldetés jelentősebb kárát lássa. - Csak tudnám, miért vagyok ilyen béna.

- Nem vagy az, otouto – rázta a fejét Itachi, és letelepedett a fiú mellé az ágyra. - Tudom, hogy utálsz azért, mert „zseni' vagyok. És hidd el, ha tehetném, megosztanám veled, bár inkább teher, mint áldás.

- Ne érzelgősködj! - forgatta a szemét Sasuke. - Még a végén valaki megsajnál.

- Igazán? - nevetett Itachi. - De szép is lenne!

- Komolyan, rosszabb vagy mint Naruto – morogta a fiatalabbik Uchiha, de már ő is mosolygott.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 3.  
**Szavak száma:** 579  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Fugaku  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Sasuke Narutóékkal ebédel, majd pedig feladatot kap apjától.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

Sasuke Narutóval és Sakurával ebédelt, természetesen rament. Úgy volt, hogy a szőke fizet, de a másik két ifjú shinobi tisztában volt vele, hogy a fiú úgyis kihúzza majd magát alóla. Mindig ez volt, meghívta őket, azután közölte, hogy otthon felejtette a pénztárcáját, vagy éppen le van égve.

- Legközelebb nem szúrjuk el! - mondta eltökélten Naruto. - A következő küldetést tökéletesen fogjuk végrehajtani, és az egész falu rólunk fog beszélni.

- Nem akarlak lelombozni, de a következő feladatunk az, hogy be kell segítenünk egy éttermi konyhán – morogta Sasuke. - Már ne is haragudj, de azzal inkább nem fogok hencegni, hogy milyen jól ment nekünk a krumplipucolás és a mosogatás.

- Na igen. Ez marha ciki – sóhajtott Sakura, és bekapott egy darab húst leveséből. - Soha nem fogunk már normális küldetést kapni.

- Ugyan, ne legyél ilyen pesszimista! - csóválta a fejét Naruto, majd szürcsölve felhörpintette ramenje maradékát. - Mi vagyunk a legjobbak!

- Mi lennénk, ha te nem lennél a csapatunkban – morogta Sakura. - És töröld meg a szád, tiszta zsír!

Naruto fancsali képett vágott, de nem szólt semmit, nem akart most vitatkozni. Sakurával különben sem volt érdemes.

- Nos, fizetsz? - kérdezte Sasuke, és letette evőpálcikáit az üres tál peremére.

- Izé – vakarta a tarkóját a szőke -, az a helyzet, hogy a pénztárcám ellopták.

- És te nevezed magad shinobinak? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Sasuke, kiérdemelve egy gyilkos pillantást csapattársától. - Most mondd meg őszintén, te nagyon hülye, hogy ennyire béna vagy, és tényleg nem vetted észre, hogy valaki a pulóvered belső zsebében turkál, vagy egyszerűen csak nem akarsz te fizetni, és annyi eszed sincs, hogy egy elfogadható hazugsággal állj elő?

Naruto nem mondott semmit, csak felfújta az arcát dühében.

- Nézd, Naruto. Ne hívj meg minket, ha nem akarsz fizetni. Ennyi. Nem fogunk megsértődni – mondta Sakura, majd elővette pénztárcáját, és kifizette a három adag ételt. - A vendégeim vagytok.

- Kösz – bólintott Sasuke, majd felállt. - Mennem kell, apám berendelt az irodájába.

- És mit akar? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Naruto. - Miért nem otthon beszél inkább veled?

- Gőzöm sincs – vont vállat Uchiha. - Kérdezz kettőt és könnyebbet.

Hogy mit akart Fugaku, arra hamarosan fény derült. A férfi, amint fia belépett az irodájába, kiküldött mindenkit, és becsukta a jelentéseket tartalmazó mappát, melyet eddig olvasott.

- Fiam, feladatom van a számodra – mondta, mire Sasuke döbbenten nézett rá. Feladata? Neki? - Mint tudod, a rendőrség feladatai az utóbbi időben igencsak felszaporodtak. Ráadásul elég rosszul teljesítesz mostanában shinobiként. Tisztelem Kakashit, de úgy tűnik, vele nem tudod elérni azt a szintet, amit már csak a vérvonalad miatt is képviselned kellene. Lehetséges, hogy a csapatod hátráltat benne – úgy hallottam, Uzumaki Naruto igencsak gyenge érdemjegyeket kapott az Akadémián.

Sasuke még mindig döbbenten bámulta apját, nem értette, hová akar az kilyukadni.

- Egyszóval, úgy gondolom, ha a rendőrségnek dolgoznál az én irányításom alatt, talán gyorsabban fejlődnél. Holnap kezdesz.

- Na de... - kezdte volna Sasuke, ám Fugaku a szavába vágott.

- Csak semmi de! Ez parancs.

- Igenis – sóhajtott a fiú.

Remek. Most hogyan fogja elmondani a csapattársainak, hogy új tag után kell nézniük, mert ő mostantól az apjával dolgozik? Ráadásul mennyit kell majd hallgatnia Fugaku örökös szidalmait! Hiszen, Sasuke tudta, ő sohasem lehet olyan jó, mint a bátyja, bár az apja ezt várta volna el tőle. S amikor küldetésen volt, legalább nem volt ott Fugaku, hogy elvegye még azt a kevés önbizalmát is.

Meg fog őrülni, ebben biztos volt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 4.  
**Szavak száma:** 535  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Sasuke, Fugaku, Itachi  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Sasuke megkezdi a munkát a konohai rendőrségen.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

Sasuke nehezen szokta meg új munkáját a rendőrségnél. Nem csoda, hiszen apja folyton a sarkában volt, vagy mással ellenőriztette munkáját, nem beszélve arról, hogy így csapata tagjaival is ritkábban találkozhatott. S minél inkább úgy érezte, árgus szemekkel figyelik, annál több hibát vétett.

Az első hét maga volt a pokol. Rábízták szinte az összes adminisztrációt, emellett küldetésekre is kellett járnia, melyek általában véve eléggé unalmasnak bizonyultak.

Sasuke kénytelen volt reggeltől estig keményen dolgozni, ám csupán kemény szavakat kapott cserébe, hiszen apja mindenben talált valami apró hibát. Fugaku, az ifjú Uchiha tudta, még a kákán is csomót keres.

A fiú kimerült volt, ingerlékeny, szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, s fásultan végezte a dolgát. Mintha az élet is elhagyta volna a tagjait – ez pedig Itachinak a legkevésbé sem tetszett. Az idősebbik Uchiha felkereste apjukat, hogy beszéljen vele Sasukéról, persze testvére háta mögött, ám Fugaku ridegen elutasította, hogy megvitassák a témát. Azt mondta, nem tartozik Itachira, és különben is, Sasukénak meg kell tanulnia tisztességesen végeznie a dolgát, hibátlanul, mindig az élen járva – ahogy az egy Uchihához méltó. Így hát folytatta saját gyermeke kínzását.

Ha ez még nem lett volna elég Sasukénak, Naruto is megorrolt rá. A szőke bajkeverő minden alkalommal, mikor találkoztak, úgy nézett barátjára, hogy, amennyiben tekintettel ölni lehetne, Sasuke már rég alulról szagolná az ibolyát. Mintha az ő hibája lenne...

Hétfő este volt, a rendőrség legtöbb dolgozója már otthon vacsorázott a családjával, vagy éppen készülődött elmenni, s az éjszakai műszak takarítói cirokseprűkkel takarították az üres, félhomályban úszó folyosókat, ám Sasuke még mindig az asztalánál ücsörgött, és egy olyan jelentést próbált megírni, mely nem is az ő dolga lett volna. Ott sem volt azon a küldestésen.

Fáradtan állt fel, kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait, s megdörgölte száraz, véreres szemeit. Sóhajtott egyet, az iroda áporodott levegője nem esett túl jól légútjainak. Elfintorodott, az ablakhoz sétált, és kibillentette azt.

- Apánk szerint már otthon kéne lenned – szólalt meg egy csendes, mély hang a háta mögött, mire Sasuke gúnyosan elvigyorodott, az ablakon keresztül szemlélve az éjszakai égboltot és Konohagakure fényeit. Nem kellett hátrafordulnia, hogy tudja, Itachi áll mögötte.

- Még nincs kész a jelentés – mondta, sztoikus nyugalmat erőltetve magára.

- És egész éjjel azzal fogsz szenvedni? - kérdezte ugyanolyan kifejezéstelen hangon Itachi, akárcsak öccse. Ebben is hasonlítottak, mint minden Uchiha, a nyugodt, érzelemmentes arckifejezés és hanghordozás olyan természetes volt számukra, mint másnak a levegővétel. Mondhatni az anyatejjel szívták magukba.

- Hozok neked vacsorát – sóhajtott Itachi, majd ugyanolyan halkan, mint jött, elhagyta az irodát. Léptei nem vertek visszhangot az üres folyosókon. Hiszen ninja volt, ösztönszerűleg így járt.

Sasuke sóhajtva ült vissza az íróasztalhoz, és görnyedt a papírja fölé. Átnézte újra az aktákat, majd körmölni kezdett, felidézvén magában munkatársai beszámolóját a küldetésről. Annyira belemerült a munkába, hogy csupán hajnali egykor, mikor végre-valahára elkészült, vette észre az íróasztala szélén árválkodó bentót. Pislogott kettőt, észre sem vette, hogy Itachi időközben ismét itt járt.

Egy ásítás kíséretében tápászkodott fel a székéről, összerendezte az iratokat, s az elkészült jelentést apja asztaláre helyezte. Az ablakhoz sétált, hogy becsukja, mikor az üvegen egy férfi arcát látta tükröződni. Hófehér arcán gúnyos vigyort viselt, szemei akár a kígyóé.

- Sasuke-kun... - sziszegte, mire az ifjú Uchiha szemei elkerekedtek, s megpördült saját tengelye körül... Ám senki sem állt mögötte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 5.  
**Szavak száma:** 626  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Sasuke, Fugaku, Itachi, Mikoto, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Egy jelenet a reggelizőasztal mellett, majd Sasuke tiszta vizet önt a pohárba, és elmondja Narutóéknak, miért is kell a rendőrségnél dolgoznia.  
**Megjegyzés: -  
**

* * *

Sasuke sóhajtva rogyott le a reggelizőasztal mellé. Máris fáradt volt, pedig még csak most kelt fel. Ám a tudat, hogy ma is aktákat fog tologatni apja zsörtölődő szavait hallgatva, elnehezítette tagjait. Anyja egy tál rizst és némi zöldséget tett le elé, ám ő csak turkált az ételben, semmi étvágya sem volt.

- Sasuke, enned kell, szükséged van az erőre! - szidta meg a nő, mire a fiú csak fancsali képet vágott, de azért bekapott egy darab zöldséget a béke kedvéért. - Már tegnap sem vacsoráztál. Talán beteg vagy? - tette fia homlokára a kezét Mikoto anyai törődéssel. - Nincs lázad – állapította meg.

- Jól vagyok – morogta Sasuke. - Csak ez az új munka... még nem szoktam meg.

- Tudom, hogy apád nehéz követelményeket állít eléd, de...

- Nem akarok róla beszélni – fojtotta anyjába a szót az ifjú Uchiha, és bekapott egy kis rizst, hogy ne kelljen mást mondania. A máskor oly finom, szeretettel készített étel most fűrészporízű volt a szájában.

Mikoto sóhajtott, és inkább kiporciózta az ételt a család többi tagja számára. Nem szeretett vitázni. Bár hajdanán remek shinobi volt, és hirtelen haragú ninja hírében állt, őt megváltoztatta az anyaság, és mostanában inkább igyekezett elkerülni minden létező konfliktust. Ezért is fájt látnia, hogyan bánik Fugaku Sasukéval, és mennyire rosszul esik ez kisebbik fiuknak.

- Jó reggelt! - lépett be Itachi a konyhába, és rögtön mögötte követte őt a családfő is.

- Szép jó reggelt! - mosolygott rájuk a nő, míg Sasuke úgy tett, mintha tele lenne a szája, csak hogy ne kelljen azonnal üdvözölnie a két férfit.

Itachi és Fugaku is leült az asztalhoz, és Mikoto azonnal eléjük tette a reggelit. A három Uchiha csöndben reggelizett, míg a nő mosogatott, ám egyiküknek sem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a családfő hogyan méregeti idősebb fiát. Máskor merev és érzelemmentes arcára láthatóan kiült a büszkeség. Sasuke úgy érezte, menten elhányja magát, ezért letette a még félig teli tányérját, megköszönte a reggelit, és kiviharzott a konyhából.

- Ennek meg mi baja? - kérdezte kissé értetlenkedve Fugaku, ám senki sem felelt. Jobbnak látták, ha nem mérgesítik fel a férfit már most, kora reggel.

Sasuke aznap kihasználta az ebédszünetét arra, hogy végre tiszta vizet öntsön a pohárba, és meglátogatta Narutóékat. Tudta, egykori csapattársai Ichiraku ramenstandjánál lesznek, hiszen mindig ott ebédeltek, hacsak nem voltak éppen küldetésen.

Korán érkezett, ezért rendelt magának, amíg várakozott, de nem nyúlt az ételhez, míg fel nem bukkant a szőke bajkeverő, a rózsaszín hajú csitri és mindig maszkot viselő mesterük.

- Sasuke-kun? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Sakura, mikor meglátta őt.

- Beszélnünk kell – mondta gyorsan, mielőtt még Naruto megszólalhatott volna. Látta, hogy barátjának kezei ökölbe szorultak, ezért gyorsan hozzátette: - Én fizetek.

- Na jó – morogta a szőke, és lehuppant az egyik székre. Az ingyen ebéd ajánlata megbékítette annyira, hogy legalább végighallgassa a fiút.

Miután mindenki rendelt, Sasuke belekezdett mondandójába.

- Nézzétek, én nem kértem az áthelyezésem a konohai rendőrséghez. Apám kívánsága volt, mert szerinte nem fejlődtem elég gyorsan ebben a csapatban – mondta keserűen. Mostanra már teljesen kihűlt a ramen, amit korábban rendelt. - Ha tehetném, azonnal visszajönnék, de az Uchiha család fejének parancsát nekem követnem kell, történjen bármi is.

- Komolyan? - kérdezte teli szájjal Naruto, mire az Uchiha bólintott.

- Mennyi időd van még, mielőtt vissza kell menned? - kérdezte mosolyogva Sakura, mire Sasuke felnézett az égre, hogy lássa, milyen magasan jár a nap.

- Már csak egy pár percem – sóhajtotta.

- Akkor visszakísérünk – mondta a lány, mire a másik két shinobi is bólintott. Sasuke arcán egy halovány mosoly suhant át. Fizetett, majd együtt indultak el a rendőrség felé. Ám ahogy felállt Ichiraku standja mellől, sziszegő hangot hallott.

- Sssszzzasssszzzzzukeeeee... - A hideg is kirázta a hangtól. Körbenézett, de nem volt ott senki.

Talán tényleg kezd becsavarodni?


	6. Chapter 6

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 6.  
**Szavak száma:** 530  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Sasuke, Fugaku  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Sasukét fájdalom kínozza... vagy csak egy rémálom?  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

Fájt a nyaka, közvetlenül a kulcscsontja felett. Remegés futott végig a testén és ő üvöltött kínjában, miközben minden egyes sejtej azért könyörgött, hogy szűnjön már meg az égető, mégis vérfagyasztó érzés, jöjjön inkább a halál, de ne kelljen ezt tovább elviselnie. Izzadságcseppek gördültek végig a homlokán, végigcsurogtak az arcán, le az állán, a nyakán, hogy meztelen felsőtestén újabbak és újabbak csatlakozzanak hozzájuk egészen addig, míg nadrágjának pamutanyaga el nem nyelte őket a derekánál. A világoskék ruhadarab szegélye sötét volt a nedvességtől.

Belül a tűz emésztette, míg kívül minden olyan hidegnek tűnt, úgy érezte, a sós cseppek megfagynak bőrén, de azok csak csorogtak és csorogtak végig a testén, s újabbak és újabbak jelentek meg minden apró bőrfelületén. Azt hitte, ki fog száradni, olyan lesz, mint a mazsola, aszott szőlőszemként fogja ő is végezni.

Hirtelen riadt fel, keze önkéntelenül is a nyakára siklot. Zihált. A szoba sötétjét csak egy vékony fénycsóva, a hold fénye törte meg, ahogy beszökött az ablakon. Éppen telihold volt. Máris ennyi idő telt volna el?

Sasuke remegő lábakkal kászálódott ki az ágyból, és kisietett a fürdőszobába. Igyekezett nem csapni zajt, nehogy felkeltse a családot, bár talán már a vécé lehúzott és újra töltődő víztartálya és a csap zubogása elég hangos volt ahhoz, hogy megzavarja a többiek álmát. Legszívesebben lezuhanyozott volna – annyira leizzadt, hogy pólója a hátának tapadt, és alsónadrágja egy árnyalattal sötétebb színt öltött a sok nedvességtől. Facsarni lehetett volna mindkét ruhadarabból a vizet.

Sóhajtva cammogott vissza a szobájába, és remegett a keze, mikor elhúzta a papírajtót, maga sem tudta, miért.

Fel sem kapcsolta a villanyt, a hold elég fényt adott, míg átöltözött, az átnedvesedett ruhadarabokat a szék támlájára terítette, és visszafeküdt az ágyba – ám alatta a lepedő és párna is vizes volt. Lemondó sohaj kíséretében kászálódott ki ismét az ágyból, a nappaliba osont hangtalanul, egy ninja ügyességével, hogy friss ágyneműt húzhasson. Éppen a szekrényből halászott elő egy paplanhuzatot, amikor hirtelen egy hang zavarta meg őt.

- Sasuke! Szasszuke! - szólongatta az a sziszegő, rideg férfihang, ami már napok óta kísértette, ő pedig ijedtében olyan gyorsan fordult meg, hogy véletlenül levert egy vázát az egyik polcról. Nem volt senki mögötte.

Egy pillanattal később azonban egy kunai hegye szegeződött torkának, és ő megdermedt.

- Sasuke? - nézett rá Fugaku. Még így, a sötétben is látni lehetett, ahogy harag suhan át öregedő vonásain. - Mit csinálsz te itt ilyenkor, éjnek idején, ráadásul sötétben?

A fiú egy pillanatig csak meredt apjára, majd nagyon halkan csak ennyit mondott:

- Szükségem van tiszta ágyneműre.

Fugaku pislogott kettőt, és Sasuke csak ekkor jött rá, milyen félreérthetőek is a szavai. Az apja esetleg azt gondolhatta, hogy bevizelt, vagy, ami még rosszabb, hogy... Na ne!

- Nagyon leizzadtam álmomban, és... - kezdett bele a magyarázatba a fiú.

- Hallani sem akarom! - fojtotta belé a szót az apja, és végre eltette a kunait. Kifelé indult a nappaliból. - Menj aludni! És az ég szerelmére, legközelebb kapcsold fel a villanyt!

- Igenis – sóhajtott Sasuke, és felkattintotta a kanapé melletti állólámpát.

Hirtelen elvakította a fény, és úgy tűnt, mintha árny suhanna át a szobán. Ám mire kipislogta szeméből a homályt, már semmi sem volt ott.

- Csak képzelődsz – motyogta magának, ám nem sok meggyőződéssel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 7.  
**Szavak száma:** 395  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Sasuke, Itachi  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Sasuke ismét rosszat álmodik, ezért a kertben próbálja magát lenyugtatni.  
**Megjegyzés: **Rövidebb fejezet a szokottaknál, tudom, de a következő meg hosszabb lesz - így volt logikusabb tagolnom. :)

* * *

Sasuke álmai folytatódtak, nem tudott tőlük szabadulni. Az a kígyószerű alak folyton kísértette, őt látta a tükörben, az ablaküvegen tükröződni, s éjszakánként felriadt álmából, leizzadva, levegőért kapkodva, mert nyakán és orcáján érezte az undorító lény nyelvét.

- Csak álom volt. Csak álom - mondogatta magának aznap éjjel is, mint mindig.

A dolgok már odáig fajultak, hogy mindig tartott váltás ágyneműt a szobájában, a szekrény mélyén. Titokban mosta ki a koszosakat, amikor az anyja bevásárolni ment - nem akarta, hogy a nő feleslegesen aggódjon miatta.

Ma éjjel is lecserélte már az ágyneműjét, és most a ház teraszán ücsörgött. Csak a Hold szolgált fényforrásul, a kert sötétbe burkolózott a sarló alakú égitest gyér fényében. Sasuke maga elé bámult, s próbálta megnyugtatni magát. Nem volt őrült, ezek csak álmok voltak, biztosan csak a kimerültség és a stressz okozhatta őket.

- Jól vagy, Otouto? - kérdezte Itachi, mire Sasuke megugrott ijedtében. Shinobihoz méltatlan módon nem figyelt eléggé, s észre sem vette, hogy bátyja ott áll néhány lépésnyire tőle, nem csoda, hogy megijedt kissé, amikor Itachi hirtelen megszólalt.

- Semmi bajom - mondta barátságtalanul, amikor sikerült visszanyernie az Uchihák sztoikus nyugalmát.

- Hajnali háromnegyed kettő van, és te a kertben ücsörögsz annak ellenére, hogy holnap reggel hétkor kezdődik a munkaidőd - jegyezte meg Itachi. - Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy?

- Semmi bajom - ismételte Sasuke. Itachi persze nem hitte el, és lehuppant öccse mellé. Felnézett a vékony holdsarlóra, és sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- Nem vagyok vak, Sasuke, látom, hogy mostanában rosszul alszol. Apánk túlhajszol minket... téged különösképpen.  
Sasuke felhorkantott.

- Téged túlhajszol? _Téged?_Nem is tudod, hogy miről beszélsz! Fogalmad sincs róla!

Itachi szomorú pillantást vetett öccsére, de egyelőre inkább annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Tudta, most nem lenne értelme kísérletet tenni arra, hogy Sasuke lelkére beszéljen. A fiú túl makacs volt, ráadásul az időpont sem volt éppen alkalmas a mélyenszántó beszélgetésre.

- Ha ez így folytatódik, fel kell keresned a kórházat, és altató pirulákat kérni - tápászkodott fel a földről az idősebb Uchiha fiú. - Jó lenne, ha még azelőtt megtennéd, hogy elájulnál küldetés közben.

- Szedjek pirulákat? - nézett rá gyilkos tekintettel Sasuke, mire Itachi vállat vont.

- Csak egy ötlet. Én is azokon élek, mert... - Itt szünetet tartott, s megint felnézett az égre, hátat fordítva Sasukénak. - Hát, nem egy jó megoldás, de pszichológushoz nem járhatok, és apánk sem fogja csökkenteni a velünk szemben felállított elvárásait.

Itachi még sóhajtott egyet, azután visszasétált a házba, magára hagyva az elképedt Sasukét.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 8.  
**Szavak száma:** 838  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Sasuke, Fugaku, Sakura, Naruto  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Sasuke apja nem nézi jó szemmel, hogy fia Narutóékkal barátkozik.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Másnap reggel Sasuke kimerülten kászálódott ki az ágyából. Egykedvűen öltözött fel és ette meg a reggelijét, majd indult munkába. Ott kishíján sikerült elaludnia a papírmunka felett, s egész nap nem evett, csak kávét ivott, mert egyetlen szabad perce sem maradt.

Az apja hébe-hóba felbukkant a fiú íróasztalánál, általában Sasuke mögött, hogy észrevétlenül belepillantson a munkájába a válla felett. Valójában Sasuke minden alkalommal észrevette, de úgy tett, mintha túlságosan el lenne merülve a papírmunkában ahhoz, hogy megérezze Fugaku jelenlétét, bár tudta, hogy apja meg fogja feddni, amiért nem fordult meg és nézett szembe vele. Egy shinobinak észre kellene vennie, ha áll mögötte valaki – de Sasuke nem akart az öregre nézni, és még véletlenül sem akart beszélgetni vele.

A papírmunka unalmas volt, végtelenül unalmas. Legszívesebben kihajította volna az ablakon. Az adminisztrációs feladatokat jobban gyűlölte minden másnál, mert időigényesek és teljesen feleslegesek voltak, legalábbis az ő megítélése szerint. Egy titkárnő munkája volt ez, nem egy shinobié. Az Akadémián rejtőzködésre, test-test elleni küzdelemre tanították őt, nem arra, hogy melyik rubrikába írja a küldetés során felhasznált kunai kések darabszámát. Különben is, ki tudta azt pontosan? A csata hevében a shurikenek és a kunaik csak úgy repkedtek, és mikor lett volna idő megszámolni őket?

Az Uchiha fiú szíve szerint üvöltött volna, amiért apja ilyen méltatlan bánásmódban részesítette őt még mindig, de nem tehetett semmit sem ellene.

Estig a papírok felett görnyedt, s nem vette észre, hogy az iroda kiürült körülötte.

Naruto és Sakura ezt a napot választották, hogy meglátogassák barátjukat. Amikor beléptek a rendőrség épületébe, éppen a távozni készülő Fugakuba botlottak. Az Uchiha klán feje, mikor meglátta a két ifjú shinobit, összeráncolta homlokát.

- Ti voltatok Sasuke csapattársai, igaz? - szólította meg őket köszönés nélkül. A két fiatal igyekezett nem a szívére venni az udvariatlanságot, ám Fugaku arckifejezése árulkodott arról, mennyire nem szívesen látja őket itt, és ez sértette shinobi önérzetüket.

- Igen, uram – hajolt meg Sakura, az udvariasság maszkját erőltetve magára. Még el is mosolyodott, amikor felegyenesedve a férfi szemébe nézett. - Haruno Sakura vagyok, ő pedig itt Uzumaki Naruto.

Fugaku csak bólintott, és egy ideig méregette a két ifjú ninját.

- Sasuke még nem végzett a munkájával – mondta végül, magára kanyarítva kabátját. Hideg volt odakint. - Ne zavarjátok túl sokáig. És, ha lehet, ezentúl egyáltalán ne keressétek fel. Nincs szüksége arra, hogy az olyanok, mint ti, hátráltassák őt – vetette oda a két ifjú shinobinak, azzal kisétált az ajtón, magára hagyva az előcsarnokban a két döbbent ninját.

- Ez... elképesztő – motyogta Sakura egy jó kétperces hatásszünet után, mikor némiképp magához tért a döbbenetből.

- Ekkora bunkót! - szorultak Naruto kezei ökölbe. - Tudod, Sakura, ha nekem lenne ő az apám, már rég bevertem volna a képét.

Sakura, bár nem volt az erőszak híve, és arra nevelték, hogy tisztelje szüleit, bólintott. Ő is szívesen behúzott volna egyet ennek az embernek.

- Elszakítja tőlünk Sasuke-kunt – sóhajtotta. - És nem csupán tőlünk, a többiektől is. Mostanában szinte kizárólag az Uchihákkal érintkezik. Úgy hallottam, el sem hagyja a birtokukat, csak akkor, ha ide jön dolgozni.

- Tennünk kell valamit, Sakura-chan – mondta Naruto.

- Igen – bólintott Sakura szomorú kifejezéssel az arcán -, de mit tehetnénk, mondd?

Naruto nem válaszolt, hiszen ő maga sem tudta, hogyan segíthetnének barátjukon.

Egy darabig még bámultak egymásra mozdulatlanul, végül elindultak felfelé a lépcsőn, az irodákhoz. Öt perc alatt meg is találták Sasukét, aki kávét szürcsölve iktatott valamilyen jelentést. Amikor a két barát köszönt neki, ő meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

- Hát ti? - vonta fel a szemöldökét. Nem számított arra, hogy Naruto és Sakura felbukkanjon itt.

- Hoztunk neked vacsorát – mutatott a kezében tartott szatyorra a lány. - Régen találkoztunk, és gondoltuk, hogy ehetnénk együtt.

Sasuke nem mutatta ki túl sűrűn az érzelmeit, de ekkor egy hálás mosoly terült el az arcán.

- A konyha arra van – bökött az egyik ajtó felé. - Egy pillanat és jövök én is, csak még befejezem ezt az oldalt.

- Jó – mosolygott Sakura. Odasétált Sasukéhoz, és kivette a kezéből a kávét. - Késő van már ahhoz, hogy koffeinnel tömd magad – mondta szigorúan. - Rosszul fogsz aludni, ha ezt csinálod.

- Hetek óta rosszul alszom, Sakura – vont vállat a fiú.

- Hát, ma éjjel nem fogsz! Hoztam gyógynövényteát, lenyugtatja az idegeket, kisimítja a bőrt, bónuszként pedig szépeket is álmodsz tőle. Saját recept.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ehhez is értesz – pislogott Sasuke.

- Na, fejezd be azt a papírt, addig elkészítem a teát! - mondta a lány, és azzal besétált az iroda aprócska konyhájába. Ott csupán egy asztal fért el négy székkel, egy tűzhely és egy polc, amin a dolgozók bögréi sorakoztak. Az asztal sarkán volt egy ósdi kávéfőző és egy teáskanna. Sakura gyorsan neki is látott a teakészítésnek, míg Naruto kicsomagolta és felmelegítette az ételt. Éppen végeztek a terítéssel, mikor Sasuke is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Jó étvágyat! - csapta össze tenyerét Naruto, és a három barát enni kezdett.

Sokáig beszélgettek aznap este, Narutóék haza is kísérték Sasukét egy darabon, az Uchiha birtok határáig.

S Sasuke aznap éjjel valóban nyugodtan, rémálmok nélkül aludt.


End file.
